Yasaka Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=December 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=1 |height-part1=159 cm |weight-part1=41.3 kg |blood type=AB |relationship = Nui Niyari~Genetic Counterpart, Dio Densetsu~Distant Relative, |classification=Sensor |affiliations= Kumogakure, Nishikari |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Ash Release, |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Ash Release, Blaze Release |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Niyari Clan |unique traits= Ambidexterity, Capable of One-Handed Seals, Enhanced Hearing, Completely Identical DNA to Nui Niyari |tools = Iyasu, Senbon, Violin, Wire Strings, |jutsu = Non-Elemental Techniques, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Technique, Ephemeral, Illusion Bell Needles, Mental Barricades, Narcosynthesis Technique, Silent Killing, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Senbon Technique, Summoning Technique (Falcons), Transformation Technique, Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Crimson Harvest Technique, Fire Release: Daybreak - TBC, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah - TBC, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Vernacular of the War God - TBC, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Water Release Technique, Grudge Rain, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Wind Release Techniques, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Human Pincushion Technique - TBC, Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique, Wind Release: Seven Hills of Rome, Wind Release: Superior Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Throne of Thorns - TBC, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Wind Explosion, Ash Release Techniques, Ash Clone Technique, Ash Release: Blackening - TBC, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Release: Breath of Hell's Gates Technique, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings - TBC, Ash Release: Formation of Damnation - TBC, Ash Release: Great Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Iron Maiden, Ash Release: Plume of Inveracity Technique, Ash Release: Shina's Touch, Ash Release: Sleepy Hollow Technique, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release Armor, Hiding in Ash Technique, Seventh Son Palm, Seventh Son Edge - TBC, Dōjutsu (Sharingan), Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Eye In The Sky Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Dōjutsu (Mangekyō Sharingan), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Susanoo Tsukuyomi, Fūinjutsu, Generic Sealing Technique, Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Susanoo, Transcription Seal: Tsukuyomi, }} is a shinobi who was created by Arienai via the cloning of Nui Niyari's DNA, for the purpose of assisting him in the first phase of his plans. As a result, he has inherited Nui's ability to use the Ash Release chakra nature, as well as many of Nui's other abilities. While he has not made any advanced yet towards Arienai's goals, Ōhoyamatsumi is entirely loyal to the man, and intends to assist him in his plans as directed. Background Unfinished. Birth in Ningenyomi When Arienai began to pursue is goal of a united shinobi world under one regime, he began to seek out a plethora of shinobi, in hopes of tempting them into joining him. While the identities of these many shinobi have yet to be revealed, it is known that Arienai had eventually attracted Nui Niyari's attention. Nui travelled to the meeting place where Arienai had specified, which was a remote hideout in the Land of Lightning known as Ningenyomi. When Arienai and Nui met in person for the first time, Arienai began to question Nui about his dreams and plans for a greater world, and received answers he had absolutely disagreed with. Arienai then explain his own intentions, to which Nui had been slightly disturbed by, though this was visibly obvious. Arienai offered to eventually come to an agreement with the young shinobi, provided that Nui assisted him for the time being. Nui accepted the offer, and was allowed to stay in Ningenyomi to train with Arienai. As Nui's power increased over time, Arienai quickly realized that he had chosen well. The man decided to give Nui the honors of being the first to be cloned using the Unision of Thirty Worlds Technique, but without him knowing a single thing. While the technique did bear similarities to the Body Recreation Technique, it was in no way a method to recreate a deceased individual. Instead, it created an entirely different being who simply possessed the abilities of it's genetic donor. Arienai collected a sample of Nui's blood during a rather rigorous training session, and brought it to his laboratory within the base to begin the cloning process. Nui's DNA began it's replication into a full human within a special pod, building what would eventually become Ōhoyamatsumi. Halfway during the process, Arienai would alter the incomplete human slightly to make him smarter than Nui, but slightly weaker physically to reduce his likelihood of successfully disobeying orders. After about a month, the ordeal was revealed to have been a success, and Ōhoyamatsumi had been released from the pod, fully prepared for the life ahead of him. His "birth" was still kept as a complete secret from Nui, though Arienai had explained to his new servant all of his plans, and the role he would play in the first phase. Ōhoyamatsumi quietly listened, but was uninterested by the ideas at first. He was directed to begin recruiting shinobi for Arienai's cause once he was ready, starting with Nui himself, who was still hesitant about his choice. Ōhoyamatsumi merely laughed at Arienai's statement, remarking that he had no reason to help the man. Arienai eagerly began a lengthy explanation of how Ōhoyamatsumi would benefit from the plan, slowly winning over his support as the conversation soon became a discussion about the exploits of total control over the masses. Ōhoyamatsumi's strong desires for this type of power soon became evident, and he gave in. Arienai dropped the topic, then noted that if Ōhoyamatsumi ever betrayed him, he would be killed instantly, implying that he still had a degree of influence over the cloned shinobi. Ōhoyamatsumi was unfazed by the warning, but it still became fixed into his memory as a threat which would be easy for Arienai to fulfill. Comissioning into Nishikari Personality Although the genetic counterpart to Nui Niyari, he and Ōhoyamatsumi appear to have few actual similarities in their personalities. Like Nui, Ōhoyamatsumi is usually calm and calculated, and is also a very intelligent individual. However, Ōhoyamatsumi is far more arrogant; simply put, he is both a perfectionist and an elitist. Ōhoyamatsumi believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong, and has absolute confidence in his own abilities. He has neither pity nor mercy towards those he marks as treasonous or inferior, seeing little worth in an ally who shows the slightest amount of weakness. As one who wants nothing less than absolute control in every situation, he has remarkable control of his own emotions, and is seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing his composure; even when faced with the grim possibility of death in certain cases. Ōhoyamatsumi is known for having a near-total lack of empathy. Although he may show sympathy towards Nui at times, he cares little for his counterpart's feelings and manipulates him as seen fit. Ōhoyamatsumi is also highly competitive, and commonly reacts with hostility when outdone, such as verbally insulting another or becoming heavily irritated. He can be rather blunt and rude at times when this happens, though he claims that he is simply stating his true thoughts, and that anything less would be a lie. At other times, Ōhoyamatsumi speaks in a rather eloquent tone and remains polite, though he still makes passive-aggressive and sarcastic remarks simply to toy with the emotions of others. Ōhoyamatsumi seems to be rather passionate about music, although this is a trait which Arienai had forced into his consciousness in order to distance him from Nui. Appearance Biologically, Ōhoyamatsumi is a near-perfect clone of Nui Niyari, and bears a striking resemblance to him as a result. He is a male (while technically a few months old, he is anatomically a young adult) with purple eyes, and long black hair which reaches past his shoulders. His skin is pale, but retains none of the scars of Nui's past afflictions. Similarly to Nui, Ōhoyamatsumi possesses an androgynous appearance, and has been mistaken for a female on a few occasions by shinobi under Arienai's command; he is shorter than most males, has a lithe and slender frame, and couldn't be considered muscular or robust at all. Arienai himself even went as far as to refer to Ōhoyamatsumi as elegant. He sometimes wears red eyeshadow and lipstick, even painting his nails red as well. Ōhoyamatsumi's usual outfit is rather varied. He wears a deep crimson kimono which extends down to his knees, with black trimmings and a dark cloud-like pattern across it's surface. The right half has shorter sleeves than the rest, and hangs off of Ōhoyamatsumi's shoulder. The garment is tied by a black cloth belt, and dark blueish pants are worn under it. A long and hooded black cloak which reaches to the ground is worn over this, almost shielding it from view completely. A black thigh-length boot is worn on each leg, and a ruby earring is worn on each ear. His hair will usually be tied in the back as well. Abilities To be edited later. Trivia To be edited later. Quotes To be edited later.